Fairy Tale
by Sethoz
Summary: Post Season 7. Dawn thinks back and forward to what could be and what isn't. Dawn PoV. Fin


Disclaimer: This was written for the most recent multifandom1000 challenge, found at LiveJournal.  
  
I don't own Buffy The Vampire Slayer. This is my first go at a Buffy fic that isn't fluff. There are established relationships, mention of relationships and hints of them. The following pairings are; Buffy/Spike, Tara/Willow, Giles/Jenny, Xander/Anya and Dawn/Andrew.  
  
This is Post Chosen but there's no mention of Spike-the-ghost, so it's before when ever he comes back to Angel.  
  
Written in Dawn's PoV.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~Not A Fairy Tale.~  
  
You want a story?  
  
All right, I'll tell you a story. How about a sad story? No? Then what about a fairy tale, fairy tales can be both sad and happy. That OK? Right, so here is the story.  
  
If this was a fairy tale then there should be a prince. Bold, blonde hair, eyes so blue you drown in them. He should be noble and true and always get the Princess. There should be a Princess. She should be brave and kind, with blond hair.  
  
There is a prince in this story. A prince of darkness, who changed his very being to try and get the Princess who was so light it hurt his very being. Yet he loved her. He loved her so much that he went and filled himself with light, with a soul so that he could be worthy. He went by the name of Spike.  
  
The Princess was a champion of good and light. She was the Slayer, she fought the evil, stopped the world from ending time after time and even defeated a God. She was beautiful and her name was Buffy. Then in the shadows, was the younger sister - me.  
  
I'm not sure I want to tell this story.  
  
I'll tell a different one instead. It's summer and the First has been defeated. We live in a different town, Sunnydale's gone. It's the whole gang, Giles, Xander, Anya, Willow, Buffy, Spike, Andrew, me and Tara. This is my story all right? So I'll add who I want. Spike's human and married Buffy. Xander never left Anya. Giles is... well, he's Giles. Willow and Tara are as happy as ever and I think Andrew is going to propose to me any day now. We'll all sitting in the back garden, chatting, smiling. Then my mom comes out of the back door and walks down the path.  
  
"Careful, you'll get sunburn." she calls out. The picture fades and cracks. I want to hold it here, keep it here but I can't because it isn't real.  
  
I suppose I better tell the other story.  
  
The fair Princess was in dire need. The First Evil was destroying her fair town. Then, into the town rode the Prince, his eyes bight. He saved the Princess at the cost of himself.  
  
It was all right up to there wasn't it. And what of Lady Anya? She sacrificed herself so that Andrew could live. Andrew who killed his best friend before trying to redeem himself. I like him.  
  
I don't think I can tell this story any better than I am doing. Are you sure you wouldn't rather hear something else?  
  
It's Spring now and we'll all in hospital. Spike is pacing up and down that waiting room, growing more tense by the second. It's Xander, amazingly enough who steps forward and places a hand on his shoulder. The two have become a lot closer ever since Spike saved the world and became mortal. Then a wailing reaches us and Spike's face lights up. He races through the door to find Buffy lying on a bed looking very tired but pleased with herself. In her arms, a baby girl.  
  
"What are you going to call her Buffy?" Giles asks. Buffy smiles up at him, but it's Spike who answers.  
  
"We'll going to call her Jenny Joyce Summers, Giles." he says and the smile on Giles' face is perfect because he understands the gesture they both just made and he remembers the incredible woman she is named after, even if I don't truly. I cry because I'm looking at a ghost - a ghost of a little girl who now, will never be born.  
  
This isn't real. It's the other story, the sad story that's real. No matter how much I wish it wasn't. Are you sure you don't want to hear a real tale of evil monsters and brave hero's when the hero's win without paying too bad a price. Or I could tell you a story from the time that doesn't exist.  
  
It's three years later. Jenny has a cousin called Kendra. My little girl. Kendra's a good fighter, much more than Jenny. It should be the other way round, after all Jenny is the daughter of the two greatest fighters of all time.  
  
The Prince is dead. Spike is dead. For real this time. He died for us all. He died so that I could tell this story and so later, I could live others.  
  
Are you still glad you asked for a story?  
  
If this was a fairy tale then the Prince and Princess should marry and live in a fairy tale style castle.  
  
But this isn't a fairy tale, the Prince didn't get the Princess and no-body will live happily ever after - we'll just live.  
  
Because, once the story ends and the book closes, what else is there to do?  
  
~The End.~  
  
Please, please leave a review and tell me what you think, was it any good?  
  
Does it sound like Dawn?  
  
Please let me know!  
  
~Sethoz 


End file.
